happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Snake Friends
Happy Snake Friends is a spin-off created by XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx. This show centers around snakes (obviously). This spin-off was created due to the creator's love for snakes. Like most of XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx's spin-offs, the characters can speak clear English and the theme is humor and adventure. Series overview Summary When Silk, Fangs and Venom take a long trip to Snake Vill, they meet Fluffers, Puffers and many more snakes. Characters Protagonists *Silk: A cobra with down syndrome and amblyopia that takes insults as compliments. *Fangs: A cobra who is mean and sassy (but also nice) that loves to flirt with boys. (has a crush on Guard Albert) *Venom: A cobra who is a wuss and hides everywhere but likes cats and even "disguises" himself as one. *Fluffers: A nice cobra who likes soft things, fun and rubber duckies. (brother of Puffers) *Puffers: A funny, nice and weird rattlesnake who likes soft things, fun, pillows and teddy bears. (sister of Fluffers and has a crush on Belith) *Brenda: A nice and caring cobra that always checks on Fluffers and Puffers and makes sure they don't get in trouble. (mother of Cattreess) *Belith: A sarcastic, stubborn and rude (but secretly nice) rattlesnake that likes to be alone. (has a crush on Puffers) *Tangles: green cobra. He has a habit of spitting venom when he talks. This makes it rather dangerous for other characters to be around him. *Guard Albert: A protective and often-worried rattlesnake that guards Prince Veno and Princess Linna. (has a crush on Fangs) *Prince Veno: A serious and nice cobra/rattlesnake hybrid who secretly wants to have fun and doesn't want to be a royal. (brother of Linna and has a crush on Princess Pure) *Princess Linna: A nice and adventurous cobra/rattlesnake hybrid who likes to travel and doesn't want her royalty. (sister of Veno) *Betriss: A bisexual snake with spiky hair, a hair necklace and a band on her body. (girlfriend of Naga) *Naga: A transgender homosexual rattlesnake who has two bands on her body and a flower on her head. (girlfriend of Betriss) *Cattreess: A snake who is a little bit shy and likes to go on adventures. She's also a bookworm. (daughter of Brenda and has a crush on Vencent) *Vencent: A cobra/snake hybrid who is the cutest snake in Snake Vill and loves music and dancing. (son of Grail and has a crush on Cattreess) *Chariles: A mean and forceful but helpful and caring snake who is a guardian of Snake Vill. (twin brother of Chomps) *Chomps: A stupid and nice but caring snake who is a guardian of Snake Vill. He also likes to eat bugs and mice (non-anthropomorphic). (twin brother of Chariles) *Bride: A nice and caring snake who loves to play games. She's also looking for a perfect man. (sister of Grail) *Grail: A weird and funny rattlesnake who likes to party. (sister of Bride and mother of Vencent) *Princess Pure: A kind-hearted cobra/rattlesnake hybrid who loves to have fun. (has a small crush on Prince Veno) Fangs-0.png|Fangs Silk.png|Silk Venom.png|Venom Brenda.png|Brenda Chariles.png|Chariles Chomps-0.png|Chomps Fluffers.png|Fluffers Naga.png|Naga Princess Pure.png|Princess Pure (note: the gray background is so you can see her dress) Betriss.png|Betriss Vencent.png|Vencent Belieith.jpg|Belith Prince Veno.png|Prince Veno Guard Albert.png|Guard Albert Grail.png|Grail Puffers.png|Puffers Princess Linna.png|Princess Linna Bride.png|Bride Cattreess.png|Cattreess Tangles.png|Tangles Antagonists * King Serpent: A cobra who takes his job seriously and punishes any disrespectful snakes. (father of Veno and Linna) * Queen Liza: A rattlesnake who takes her job seriously and commands her children to act like royalty. (mother of Veno and Linna) * Siren: An evil mongoose who wants to eat the snakes. (brother of Circus) * Circus: A mean and evil mongoose who wants to kill the snakes but prefers to not eat them. (sister of Siren) * Orange: A stupid weasel that likes to eat the snakes. * Loan: A mean and cunning snake that likes to steal the snakes' belongings/money. * Francine and Francisco: Two evil and attractive weasels who lure in snakes to eat or capture them. * Loon and Toon: Two evil foxes who captures snakes. * Linger: A mean and smart eagle that comes to Snake Vill to eat and/or capture the snakes. * Hiss: A blue mongoose who wears a snakeskin belt and hat decorated with fangs. He has a hobby of hunting and collecting snakes. * Poachy: A brown coyote. His name suggests that he is a poacher. Episodes Season 1 # On a Trip to Snake Vill: Silk, Fangs, and Venom set on their trip to Snake Vill. # Princes, Princesses, Kings and Queens: Silk, Fangs and Venom meet Veno, Linna, Serpent and Liza. # Fluffer Puffers: Silk, Fangs and Venom run into Fluffers and Puffers while going into the hotel they are staying in. # Crushing on the Guard: Fangs meets the guard of the Prince and Princess, Guard Albert. # The Attack of Siren and Circus: Siren and Circus, two evil mongooses, try to destroy Snake Vill and try to kill/eat the snakes there. # Toon Loon: Loon and Toon make a visit to Snake Vill and try to capture the snakes. # Hiss, Hiss, Here I Come: When a mysterious mongoose comes to Snake Vill, he starts capturing snakes. The gang also meets another snake. # (TBA) # (TBA) # (TBA) # (TBA) # (TBA) # (TBA) # (TBA) # (TBA) # (TBA) # (TBA) # (TBA) # (TBA) # (TBA) Movies # Happy Snake Friends the Movie: Attack of the Hunters: When Siren, Circus, Orange, Francine, Francisco, Loon, Toon, Linger, Hiss and Poachy join together to kill/capture the snakes, the snakes are in danger. Trivia * Like most of XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx's spin-offs, this spin-off has no deaths or gore. * Silk, Fangs and Venom change their appearance a little bit in the series. ** Silk has a camera around her neck and loses her collar. ** Fangs has a pink flower on her head and loses her collar. ** Venom loses his collar. Category:Spinoffs Category:XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx Spinoffs